fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamamiya Akiko
Yamamiya Akiko (山宮明子 Yamamiya Akiko) is the main protagonist of Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel, Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky!, alongside her twin sister, Koharu and later, Natsuko and Koyuki. She and Koharu are the princesses of Millenium Heart. She is a second year student at the all girls school Yozora Academy and is a member of the drama club. Her catchphrase is "Yeah" (ええ E e). Akiko is also the leader of an Idol group, Cosmic♥Love, alongside her twin sister. She uses a bow called the Solar System Bow (ソラシステムボウ Sora Shisutemu Bou). Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Connection (キュアコネクション Kyua Konekushon) and she holds the power of love. Appearence Akiko has big, cherry-red eyes and cherry-red hair with orange highlights, which she usually ties into a messy braid, with her wavy bangs falling out of it. Personality Akiko is cheerful, much more then her sister. She is optimistic and easily brights up the room with her everlasting smile. She is happy about living on the sidelines and not being popular like her sister and she says it gives her more freedom. She, however, has anger issues that very few people know about. If angered enough, she will easily lose it. She has stated that she is afraid of that side of her. History Childhood To be added. Life in Tenshizaka To be added. Meeting Tomorrow and Becoming a Cure To be added. Discovering the Truth To be added. Cure Connection "Goddess of angels, Cure Connection!" 天使の女神、キュアコネクション！ Tenshi no megami, Kyua Konekushon! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Akiko. She transforms using her Angel Amulet and her Angel Stone. She holds the power of love. Attacks Cupid Swirkle - Cure Lightning’s basic attack. It strikes the enemy with pink and purple thunder, causing it to be purified. Relationships Yamamiya Koharu - Her twin sister and fellow Pretty Cure. Tomorrow - Her friend and fairy mascot. Yamamiya Kei - Her older brother. Yamamiya Sora - Her father. Yamamiya Sekai - Her mother. Amaya Natsuko - Her fellow Pretty Cure and friend. Amaya Subaru - Her friend. Matsura Fuyuko - Her freind and fellow Pretty Cure. Etymology : 山 (Yama) means "mountain" and 宮 (miya) meaning "palace", together they mean "mountain palace", which could be a reference to the fact that their palace in Millenium Heart was on a mountain. : 秋 (Aki) means "autumn" and 子 (ko) is the character which means "child". Together, her name means "autumn child mountain palace". Cure Connection: Connection is a noun meaning a relationship in which a person or thing is linked or associated with something else. Trivia *She is the first red and orange Cure to be the leader of her team, as her and Koharu are both leaders. *She is the second Cure, after Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure!, to be orange. *She is the first Cure to have her hair get shorter instead of longer after transforming. Gallery CureConnection Profile.png|Cure Connection Profile Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! characters Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! Category:Saitou Haruma